Rejected
by cuttie0130
Summary: Momiji is not all that he may seem to be. behind his girlish hair and cute looks, he is a souless child depressed by everything he pretends to be. a Girl named Jessica shares the same pain as he dose. is there a chance to turn his sorrows upside down?
1. Chapter 1

_**REJECTED.**_

_**Chapter 1. the truth behind it all.**_

_**DON'T SUE ME!!**_

NOTHING IS MINE! NOTHING! So if you could...don't sue me! I don't own anything in this chapter, or any of the others.

thank you for reading

As midnight rolled by, Momiji walked out side. He needed to get some fresh air, or at least out of the house. He never liked it there, but he couldn't tell anyone that he was unhappy. No one knew the real Momiji, and that's how it needed to stay. Every day, and every night, he managed to keep up his act. The truth was, life was meaningless to him. He had no real reason to life this life. It was hell for him, but being Momiji, who would notice that? No one knew that Momiji suffered like this. He looked so happy, all ways smiling, and that's what Momiji wanted people to see it. Who would guess it was just an act? A simple fake smile...

For someone who's mother rejected him, never even gave him a chance because he was different. Who's father told him that he couldn't exist in his own mothers life. And even a little sister who has no idea who he really is, or that he even exists. Who could really be fine with their own family rejecting them?with all that, who could really blame him...

It was very cold out side, but Momiji didn't care if he got a cold or not. He walked down to his little private spot in the woods, right behind the family estate. Funny to say that it was a tree. The memories there were very special to him. No one knew about it, and if anyone did find about it, Momiji didn't know what he would do...

that tree held his, well his life. And if someone knew about it, Momiji couldn't go through the pain again, it would be too much for him.

Inside the tree, Momiji hid a notebook. The notebook contained the pages of his life. He wrote everything that he couldn't tell anyone else. The secrets of his life. The truth behind his world. The world that he wanted to share with others. There was no one that he could fully trust to tell. He never told anyone he even has the notebook, and if he did...he couldn't even think about going through the pain again, the tears that scared his life. The pain that he never wanted to feel again...

__

_**flashback to 5th grade**_

__

Momiji grabbed his notebook and skipped off to recess. Everyday he would read a little from his notebook to reflect his life a little. It was rare to write in it, only if he had something that was really really bothering him and he couldn't tell anyone about it. It held everything that was special to him. And he was proud if it.

** POW **

Momiji was shoved to the ground as one of the school bullies riped the notebook from Momiji's hands. The other 5thgrader, curious of what was in the notebook, signaled to another student to restrain Momiji from moving.

"NO! That's not your's! Give it back please!you can't do that!"

"Ha ha! Are you sure?"

"B...but that's not fare! IT'S NOT YOURS! NOW GIVE IT BACK TO ME!"

It was hopeless, he couldn't move, only watch as the boy flipped through his notebook. Then, his nightmares turned into reality, the bully was reading out loud for everyone to hear.

Within 2.5 there was quite a crowd gathered around Momiji, who was covered in his tears. The bully opened to the only page that Momiji had never read over before. The pain was just too much for him as the bully read about how Momiji was rejected by his own mother, and how she got her memory erased.

"The only thing i regret, was that that 'thing' came our of MY body"

Tears exploded out of Momiji's eyes as he clutched his hand's to his mouth to refrain from screaming. He couldn't do this again, the pain that will haunt him for eternity!

Momiji broke free from the boys restraining him and without even trying to get the notebook back, he rushed off to the bathroom. The moment he got there, he transformed into a sobbing helpless blond bunny. Momiji could hear the voice of his mother in his head.

"The only thing i regret, was having you! I wish you were never born! Your not my son!".

Momiji wished that he was never born. He found a piece of glass from the mirror on the floor. And thought

_I could end it all right now! It could be over, i...i could end this pain. the suffering could be all over..._

He then realized that he couldn't pick it up because he had no hand's at the moment.

He couldn't do anything at the moment,

The bunny cried him self to sleep.

When he woke up, he transformed into a human, and after getting his cloths on, he went out side only to find the ashes of his notebook scattering the field...

He never was the same again, he was alone through all of this pain...

__

_**end of flashback.**_

__

_**please review **_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: please don't sue me!!!! nothing is mine! NOTHING!

I hope you like this story! I've worker really hard on it.

And also I've added somethings from Loveless, so please don't sue me for that either! Really! Besides the idea, nothing is mine! NOTHING! i like talking big, it gives the impression that I'm shouting! AND I'M NOT.

ENJOY!

Momiji wondered the school halls wondering if he should even bother to go to class. The thought of how long the day would be make him depressed in a way, but he was like that often.

He found the hall that had his locker and went to put some school work in it when he noticed that he was not alone. There was another student that he has never seen before standing only inches from his locker. The other student was of all a girl that he never saw.

_She's got to be a new student, i never seen her before. Dose it really even matter... _

Momiji went to put some home work into his locker, and still debating on weather or not to skip class. It was 6th period the only class that he did not have with Haru.

Momiji thought of Haru as someone who you would think could understand you, but the truth is he's got a grain of bitter rice for a brain.

Momiji couldn't help that fact that the girl was glaring at him, as if to scare him off.

The girl has jet black hair that hung to her waist and a pare of emerald green eyes, at least he thought they were green, her hair was in her face, so he could hardly tell. Momiji felt somewhat clumsy at the thought that he was trying to ignore her, even though he was clearly not.

The girl had a confused look on her face from what Momiji could see.

"This is yours isn't it?" the girl asked looking coldly at Momiji, but it was as almost as if she felt sorry for him in the tone of her voice.

She lifted up something that shocked Momiji to the point of insanity.

She held up a red notebook that was covered with the designs that he has put on it.

Indeed, it was Momiji's notebook...

He had brought it to school because he couldn't leave it in the tree, it rained that night. And if he kept it at home, well Akito has a bad habit of snooping in Momiji's room while he was out at school or with friends. So it was only natural for him to take it to school. He didn't feel like keeping it with him while he was in his classes, so he put it in his locker for the day.

" why did you snoop in my locker?!?"

" I was bored i guess, and it was practically open."

(that was a lie. She broke the code on the lock. And forced it open.)

"Why did you do that! That's not yours! And it's WRONG to force someone's locker open! And i don't even know you! You don't know me! So it doesn't make any sense!"

"Well neither is what you have written in this notebook! And the stuff in here, doesn't sound like some preppy little kid either!" she snapped back

" Who do you think you are! You don't know me! And you have no right to talk back to me like that either."

this was the first time that Momiji ever talked to someone like this before, even thought he had thought about doing it many times.

" look, i know that this is none of my business, but that's not why I'm here." she said, never once raising her voice. Even thought she was tempted to.

" Well what is it that you want?"

" I want to make memories with you"

"What dose that mean?"

"Is everything you written in this true?"

"Why do you even care, you know nothing about me"

"Answer me"

" So what if it is? It has nothing to do with you"

"I..I've been there before."

"What makes you think that you know what I've been through?"

"What makes you think that i hadn't been there before? You know nothing about me either!what makes you think that i know nothing of what it's like to hide the truth from people?"

"What do you mean bye that?"

"Will you go make memories with me?"

"What kind of memories?"

"Will you?"

"It wouldn't hurt"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3. Is this for real?**_

DON'T SUE ME!!! nothing is mine, not the characters, not nothing.

i really like talking big. Lol I'm glad that i got so many reviews, but i want more i tell you! More!! mwahaha! Well i hope you enjoy the next part.

Momiji sat at the park waiting for this girl to show up.

_I don't even know her name!!, how is this going to work, memories? What dose she mean by that_

The park was a peaceful place to think, and Momiji was glad that he was somewhere else besides that house with that freaky Akito. Every now and again he needed to get out of the house. It was now 5:30

they planed to meat each other at that park at EXACTILY 5:25

why she have picked that time of all, but it doesn't really matter, so what of she was late, or it could be that she blew me off...

Momiji was becoming impatient. And thought that it was all just a wast of time.

"so you did come"

"it's about time!"

"he he, i knew that you would come"

"why are you late?"

"I'm not, your early"

"that's not true! My watch is fine"

"well I'm here aren't i?"

"your the one who planed this in the first place!"  
"i know, but lets drop that, I'm sorry, okay? Now let's go"

"go, where are we going?"

"you'll see." 

they walked across town for a while and went into the forest.

Momiji didn't know what he was doing, but he didn't stop to ask. He wondered what her name was and examined her out fit.

She had a black shirt that has a skull on the back that was red and white.

Her bottoms were a pare of big baggy black and red pants with a long golden chain connecting to her black bracelet. Her pitch black hair was tied in a red long thin peace of cloth. And she had black purl earrings

Her face was almost perfect in every way. And Momiji couldn't help but think that she was stunning. He wasn't wearing his school uniform, but a black shirt that was Kyo's but he gave it to him for the day.

Once in the center of the forest Momiji was curious what they were doing there in the first place. He noticed several plants that he had never seen before and figured that he should come to the forest more often.

"here we are" she said pointing to a well built house.

_She lives out here? I never knew that. She should have said to meet her bye the forest, it's a lot closer to my house anyways._

They walked into the house and Momiji decides to finally ask her name.

"I'm Jessica bye the way."  
_0.0' can she read my mind?_

"and I'm Mo.."

"Momiji" she cut him off

"and how do you know that?"

"what? You think that i would ask you to come out here and not know your name? What kind of host would i be if i didn't know your name?"

"well..."

"here,"she through him a soda.

"thanks"

they left the house and wondered in the woods for a few hours.

"so you never did explain what making memories meant?"

"we are, aren't we. This is making memories.?"  
"I guess we are, so tell me about your self, do you have a family?"

"when i was younger, my mother passes away giving birth to my little sister"

"you have a little sister?"

"No, she died in the birth, i was only 4 years old at the time, and i had no father, he abandoned my mother when she had me, my mother got remarry to some dude with a lot of money, and when my mom died giving birth to my sister , he blamed it all on me and said that it was all my fault. He left and i never saw him again. I didn't want to be put in a foster home so i ran away and found this place."

"How did you find it?" 

"an old man lived here, he let me in and protected me, put me in school, and showed what its like to live alone. He died when i turned 12 years old, and I have been on my own ever since then."

"Talk about a hard life."

"it wasn't that hard. He gave me all his life savings, over 2.5 hundred grand. And his wife who passes away before i came had twice that much. I try not to spend it all, so i got a job as a waiter at a sushi restaurant not far from here."

"sounds interesting"

"It's nothing to complain about, so i guess it's alright."

"Do you ever get...lonely?"

"that has nothing to do with you!"

"sorry i asked"

"it did once in a while, but its not so bad, i like my peace now and then."

"it's getting late, i guess i should get going soon"

"then lets go back to the house, i want to give you something before you go"

Jessica handed Momiji a silver box that was inscribed "REMORSE"

"what is this?"

"open it when you get home, you'll understand"

Momiji left the House in the woods and ran back to the family estate. He explained to Akito that he had gotten a chance to help out after school for extra credit for a coming up school dance.

Akito fell for it, and went back to his room. Momiji lay on his bed and thought about what has happened that day

"_open it when you get home, you'll understand."_

Momiji sat up and looked at the silver box.

He opened it and found something hat was a total shocker.

"IT CAN'T BE! Is this for real?"


End file.
